


Not Just Forever...

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And cuteness., Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman and finn get married.caution: cross dressing finn, and a daddy kink ahead don't read if that aint yo thing.





	Not Just Forever...

_ "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Roman Reigns.” _

It's the words Finn’s been dying to hear for years now, through meeting Roman that fateful night on campus, trying his best not to fall in love with him, to being completely and utterly head over heels for him. Moving into his home, happily being with him in domestic bliss, and now marriage. Finn never thought that he'd ever get here… he never thought Roman would propose and he never thought he’d marry him but now, all Finn wanted was to be with him for the rest of his life.

A chorus of cheers erupted as Roman kissed Finn softly. They held onto each other, soft smiles reaching their lips as blue eyes and dark brown got lost in one another.  _ “I love you so much,” _ Finn heard him whisper it in his ear, just to let him know. If it wasn't already obvious that Finn made the right choice when he chose to let his guard down and be loved by an amazing man. He felt a kiss on his cheek, and slowly they turned around, and their family and friends clapped excitedly. 

“Okay everyone, we welcome you to join the happy couple at their reception starting now in the great hall.” Roman’s mother, and wedding planner extraordinaire shouted out, and everyone made their rounds, congratulating Roman and Finn before going off to the reception. 

Finn pulled Roman along after everyone left, but Roman stopped him for just a second, so he could wrap him in his arms slowly from behind. _ “I can't wait until this reception is over.”  _  Roman said to him softly, running his hand down the side of Finn’s hips. “... _ so I can finally fuck you as your husband.”  _ Finn looked back at him, and bit down on his bottom lip as Roman squeezed his sides then walked ahead of him with a mischievous smile on his face. The thought of letting Roman fuck him, always made Finn a little tight in the pants but now, getting to fuck him knowing that he was Roman’s, and only his, excited Finn to no end. He caught up with him, stopping Roman before he went through the curtain.

_ “I can't wait for you fuck me, daddy.”   _ Finn said, looking up at him with those wild blue eyes that meant every word. He kissed the spot on Roman, where his shoulder blade and neck collided, and Roman released a deep breath, he tried to reach down to grab Finn's ass, but Finn shook his head, “Not yet baby,”  _ oh god  everything sounded so much better in a thick irish brogue, _ Roman thought. Finn’s fingers danced down his white suit, while his lips moved up imprinting on his neck, jaw, then his ear. “I want you to wait to have me, can you do that for me? Daddy?” Finn looked into those brown eyes, his lips parted and gaze begging to touch Finn. He saw Roman nod, just for him and that’s when Finn cupped him through his slacks, making Roman draw deep, heavy breaths, “You know I'm worth the wait.” 

Roman couldn't do anything but nod, Finn had him by the balls, literally, and he was so sure he'd die if he didn’t get to fuck him soon enough. Finn let go of his dick, and kissed his cheek like nothing just happened at all. He took his hand and they pushed through the curtain together and smiled at everyone who was clapping. Finn squeezed his ass quickly without anyone knowing then walked off towards the family table to mingle.

Whew… this was going to be a long night.

Two hours later, there were toasts, lots of food, champagne, laughs and finally time for the long awaited first dance. Roman saw Finn smile at him, and that's when he drank down his glass and followed him to the dance floor. The soft sounds of  _ All my life  _ by kc and jojo began to play and Roman took Finn in his arms and held him close as they swayed together. 

“Can you believe that I used to be just some young guy who liked to sleep around before we met?” Finn said, smiling. 

“Yeah, I remember… yet you made me wait so long to have you… I never understood why.” 

Finn blushed, “Because I was falling for you. So quickly too. I thought that if you slept with me, then I'd lose you… no guy has wanted me more than you do. I was so scared of losing that, you, but the moment I had you it was like  _ wow _ …  _ I want him forever.” _ He looked up into Roman's eyes and saw him looking back at Finn the same way he's been looking at him for years, full of love, and light… and happiness. 

“I want you forever too, baby,” Roman promised, he leaned down to kiss Finn and they shared a small one before Finn pulled back, and smirked. Roman rolled his eyes but only so Finn could see, it made him laugh, “You're such a tease, I wanna kiss you,” Roman pouted.

“Think about it baby, you hold off for… 45 more minutes then you can have me, anyway you want.” Finn watched Roman nod, albeit frustratedly, he was so cute when he really wanted Finn. “Come on big man, I even have a nice surprise for you later. Hold out for me.” Roman gave in easily, but not before he kissed Finn's cheek softly. It made his new husband smile, and soon, everyone around them seemed to fade to gray as they looked into each other’s eyes, and danced the night away. 

Ten minutes past, and Finn was laughing nervously as Roman began to whisper in his ear how many positions he wanted to fuck Finn in.

Twenty minutes and they got served another round of champagne which made Finn a giggly, touchy, cute mess, freely groping his husband on the dance floor, ignoring the surprised look his elderly mom gave them as she watched the scene unfold.

Thirty minutes, and a couple of refined seconds later, Finn had his sixth or seventh glass of champagne and coupled it with turning around in Roman's arms, and slowly grinded against him. Roman held on, looking forward to see that most of the guest had left back to their hotel rooms and he was left with just him, a drunk but not so much Finn, and the DJ. Roman turned Finn around, and he held him close, looking into those blue eyes.

“Finn.. I want you,” Roman told him honestly. “Come on, let's get out of here…” He held onto his hand and began to walk but Finn stopped and shook his head.

“Wait.” Finn said nervously, something Roman hadn't seen before with him. “I'm scared, Roman.”

“Of what?” Roman laughed, “We've had sex before baby..” 

“I know, but after tonight it's different. It's just gonna be me. You'll never get to sleep with anyone else. What if… I'm not enough?” Finn cheeks were so red, Roman could tell he was serious. He came over him slowly, and rested his forehead against Finn’s softly. He took both of Finn's hands in his own, then took a short breath.

“You're more than enough,” Roman spoke honestly. “And you always will be.” He saw Finn's face light up as he spoke, and a shy smile forming, slowly. Roman took him by both hands, and he said no more words as he took him towards the elevators.

 

* * *

20 minutes later the elevator opened on the top floor. Leave it to Roman to get the penthouse suite for one night just to make sure that Finn was comfortable. Roman slid the keycard in, and then picked Finn up right off of his feet, making him laugh as he carried him inside. He kicked the door closed behind him, and Finn saw all the roses that lead up to the bed. He jumped down and smiled, wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders to give him a small, chaste kiss. “Mm, this is wonderful,” Finn whispered near his lips, “You are a wonderful man… who deserves every inch of me.” He said, smiling.

“Good, cause I’m going to love every inch of you until the day I die.” Roman kissed him again, and this time Finn didn’t pull away when he grabbed his ass. He moaned in his mouth, letting Roman touch him everywhere... like it was the first time.  

“Roman…” Finn called his name, breathlessly pulling away from those amazingly big hands. “I'll be right back okay?” Finn smoothed his hands down the front of Roman's suit jacket, and looked up at him, those brown eyes darker than he’s ever seen before. He felt him squeeze his ass one last time, then let him go towards the bathroom. 

Finn shut and locked the door behind him, then took a look in the mirror. He smiled at how happy he was, how lucky he was, to find a man who loved him the way Roman did. He was so happy, and even though he was nervous, he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of loving Roman… tonight and always. Finn started to undress out of his suit, and once he was done, he smiled at his own reflection. 

“Finn? You okay baby?” Roman called from the other side of the door. 

“I'm great!” Finn shouted back. “I'll be out in a second!” He fixed outfit, and bit down on his lip, “Okay.. time to show off.” he said to himself.

He came out of the bathroom moments later, and saw Roman anxiously playing with his fingertips while he waited. Finn cleared his throat, just to get Roman’s attention and when he did…  _ “Holy fuck,”  _ Roman said, looking at Finn like he was the only man in the entire world. 

“You like it?” Finn asked, as a faint blush stained his cheeks and chest.

“I love it,” Roman whispered, while licking on his bottom lip. Finn spend an entire 2 weeks shopping in the lingerie department for the outfit. White stockings that stopped right above the hip, a white lace garter, and flimsy white silk thong to match. He thought Roman would hate it but from the look on his face and the growing erection in his boxer briefs Finn was proven so wrong. “Walk to me… slowly.” Roman demanded, and Finn smiled at him, taking one step at a time, before he stood right in front of him. Roman looked up at him while both of his hands grabbed at Finn's ankles. He spread his Finn’s legs wider, and slowly moved both hands up the back of each leg, making Finn whimpered at his touch. He didn’t say a word, only moaned when Roman grabbed both of his cheeks in both hands and pulled him forward. 

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” Roman said as he pulled Finn on top of him, making him grind his erection slowly against Roman’s. “I can't wait to fuck you.” Roman whispered it against his neck, and Finn tried to give him a kiss but he only slapped his ass, causing Finn to jerk up, excitedly. Roman picked them up from a sitting position and tossed Finn to the middle of the bed. Finn fell against the pillows and laughed when Roman started crawling towards him. 

His laughter quickly changed into small moans as Roman kissed up his legs, then his bare thighs before, spread them and pushing his white panties to the side. Finn’s dick was standing at attention for his eyes only, and Roman smiled at it, before he slowly placed it in his mouth. “Oh god, I love you!” Finn shouted while watching Roman take him in completely then release, only to take him in again, swirl that talented tongue around the head and down to where it almost gagged him. Finn whined out loudly, and that's when he pulled back, and kissed Finn’s belly button, his right nipple, then his lips. 

Finn smiled into each kiss, slowly taking down Roman's underwear in the process. He kicked them off then rolled Roman over so he was on top. Finn sat on his thighs while looking down at his husband’s erection. He still had the most beautiful dick Finn's ever seen. Roman flexed his muscles and placed them behind his head watching Finn with a smile on his face. “Wrap that beautiful mouth around that dick, baby.” Roman told him, and Finn nodded, keeping his eyes on Roman as his mouth lowered onto his dick. He never fully fit all the way in, he was too big, and two hundred and sixty five pounds of fucking thick samoan cock plus a small irish mouth proved one thing: big things couldn’t always fit in the smallest of places. 

Finn's blue eyes were wide as he sucked, watching his new husband moan out by the feel of him alone. His head bobbed up and down, and his hands did the rest of the work, jerking him and his beautiful balls as he mouth filled with his pre cum and saliva. Roman pulled out of Finn’s mouth slowly and brought him up for strong kisses that tasted like dick which was Finn's all time favorite taste in the world, next to Roman. He felt him grab at his ass with one hand then lube from the table in the other. 

“You want my panties off, daddy?” Finn asked as he popped the cap on the lube with his teeth, smiling. 

“No way, keep them on as you ride baby.” Roman replied with an ass grab so possessive it had Finn moaning on top of him. Finn turned around so he could coat Roman's erection with lube, and as he lathered it up and down that beautiful dick, he felt Roman grabbing at his ass, and soft bites to each cheek, then in between, giving that rosebud of Finn’s much needed attention. Finn whimpered when he felt Roman's tongue go inside, then out, teasing him for what's to come. He stroked him faster while Roman’s tongue had his way with Finn's entrance, sucking at it, teasing it and getting it just loose enough for his talented dick. 

“Daddy!” Finn exclaimed loudly, rising up on top of Roman’s face, when he felt that tongue find its way to a certain pleasure point inside of him. Finn couldn't help it, he began to ride Roman’s face, suffocating his lips between his asscheeks while Roman tasted his favorite treat. He pulled back after a while to let Roman breathe and that’s when his man turned him around, and wasted no time in placing his hardness right inside of that small, fully prepped hole. 

“Roman!” Finn shouted his name so loud that he was sure everyone at the hotel could hear them. Roman was so big, but he felt so good, every single time. Especially now, with a ring on his finger that symbolized that he wanted Finn forever… and Finn wanted him too. He held Roman so close, flush against his bare chest as Finn began to ride him. His arms were firmly around his husbands neck and Roman's were holding him by the garter as they made love for the first time as married men. 

Finn remembered when they first met, he wanted to fuck Roman back then for all the wrong reasons, he was a bit of a slut and Roman was hot. But he was different, he refused to give Finn what he wanted and that was the best thing that ever happened to Finn. He took it slow, let Finn know that he was interested and never once gave in to Finn’s formerly hoe-ish ways. He showed Finn what it was to be mature, and confident and how sex could mean more than just filling your bed with a warm body. He showed him what real love was and now what commitment felt like when you and the man you love had better chemistry than two gay porn stars.

“Yes! Daddy! Yes!” Finn whimpered it out as he bounced up and down on Roman's dick, their eyes and tongues meeting in frantic, over the top, sweaty kisses. Roman was not letting him, he was planning on letting Finn know just how good he had it and fuck… Finn knew. Finn scratched up his back, and Roman bit into his skin on his shoulder as they both reached the cornerstone of no return. 

“Oh my god, Finn!” Roman’s turn to scream now as they fucked, frantically, the bed shaking and bodies moving so perfectly together it almost scared him. Those beautiful blue eyes were on him, his pink lips were parted and he was moaning his name over and over. The friction from their bodies being so close together caused Finn to come first, a slow burst of white, stained Roman's chest and beard but the amazing part was he still had a lot left in the tank. He kept going, making Finn moan out loudly until he felt it… thick white come filling him up, Roman kept going until he couldn’t anymore, and that's when they both stopped, and panted, then laughed and kissed softly.

“Oh my god, I love you so much.” Roman told him gently.

“Mm, not as much as I love you.”  Finn kissed him again, and slowly he felt Roman pulling out, before falling back in bed with Finn on top. They kissed like horny teens, with each smiling close to their lips, with their hearts full. Finn pulled back just to look into those sultry chocolate eyes, he touched Roman's chest and smiled, “So you really want me forever huh?” Finn asked shyly.

“Not just forever,” Roman said as he got up, and picked up his giggling husband, “For eternity.” Roman kissed the smile right off his face as they walked to the shower together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I'm a mess.
> 
> But baloreigns deserves love. 
> 
> So does melle. 
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> ALSO NORMALIZE MEN WEARING LINGERIE @ THE WORLD!!!


End file.
